Learning to Love (Gaaino)
by lopez52
Summary: Suna and Konoha's councils have decided to fortify the ties between their villages through a marriage between the Kazekage and a leaf kunoichi.
1. Chapter 1

This story is also published on my wattpad account

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters

Suna and Konoha's councils were in a meeting discussing the Kazekage's future as requested by Suna. Now that the 4th Shinobi war was over and the villages were getting along better than before, Suna's council had decided to mettle in the Kazekage's life and find him a wife. They had the option to choose a woman from another village, but they decided against it after considering that the Kazekage might not trust the woman and it would be very difficult to find someone that would convince him otherwise. So here they were with Konoha's council because the sand siblings had close friends in Konoha and it would be easier for the Kazekage to trust one of the women from here, especially if she happened to be a friend of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well, Suna. We must admit that a intervillage marriage would be very beneficial to both our villages. Just think of all the commerce." _-Konoha council man 1._ "I agree with the fact that the economy in both villages would improve, but we have to find the Kazekage a wife before we can start planning on the commerce." _Konoha council woman 1._ "Does your council have anyone in mind for the position?" _-Konoha council man 2._

"We need someone that the Kazekage can trust, otherwise the marriage won't work." _-Suna council man 1._ "What about the Uzumaki kid? The Kazekage trusts him and we wouldn't mind letting him go, with the right negotiations that is." _-Konoha council man 2._ "That's outrageous! We can't have our Kazekage marrying a man!" _-Suna council man 2._ "Well you said someone he could trust. You never specified the gender" _-Konoha council woman 2._ "He needs to marry a woman. Preferably a kunoichi that would be able to protect herself and any future children if others were unable to provide protection." _\- Suna council man 3._ "If Uzumaki was a woman, he'd be perfect for the position. Unfortunately, he's not." - _Suna council woman 1. "_ He's a woman when he does the 'sexy jutsu.'" -K _onoha council woman 2. "But he can't bear children!" - Suna council man 1. "So y_ ou want him to marry so the sand manipulation trait won't die off." _-Konoha council woman 1._ "Yes. We can't afford to lose a trait as strong as his. _-Suna council man 2._ "Very well. I'll call the hokage to help us decide who'd be the best kunoichi for the job." _\- Konoha council woman 1._


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait. What if we keep this arranged marriage business only between us, the Kazekage, and the kunoichi we choose, so the villages don't look down upon the Kazekage for requiring an arranged marriage." - _Suna Council Woman 1._ "It'll be pretty obvious that it was an arranged marriage even if no one else besides us and those involved in the marriage know because they won't be able to act like a couple." _-Konoha Council man 2._

"We could find someone that would compliment the Kazekage assign the kunoichi a mission so she'd have to be close to the Kazekage and get to know him better. Then they'd be more comfortable around eachother and we'd inform them that they would have to become engaged because they have an arranged marriage for the good of their villages and they would act like a normal couple." _-Suna Council man 4._ The members of both councils turned to look at the council man with awe since he hadn't said a word until now. "Did you not like my plan?" _-Suna Council man 4._ The council members quickly recovered and started considering what the Suna council man said. All the council members looked at each other and nodded.

"We think it's a perfect idea." _-Konoha Council man 1._ "Good. We have a plan. Now we're going to have to play match makers and find a kunoichi for the job." _-Suna Council woman 1._ "Bring in the files of all kunoichi!" _-Konoha Council woman 1._ One anbu member with a racoon mask entered dragging two wagons full of files. He set them next to the door and left. "Okay. Now we need to filter out certain kunoichi from all of the ones in the village." _-Konoha Council man 2._ "We can start by choosing a kunoichi that's between the ages of 18-25" - _Suna Council man 1._ "She also has to be single or in a relationship that won't go anywhere" _-Suna Council man 2._ "Well, that has eliminated a whole wagon full of files" _-Konoha Council man 2._ "Do you mind if the kunoichi has previous children?" _-Konoha Council woman 1._ "The Kazekage cannot have a used kunoichi. He must have one that's pure" _-Suna Council woman 2._ "And there goes almost another full wagon of files" _-Konoha council man 3._ "That leaves only 3 kunoichi that meet your qualifications. However, only 2 would be eligible to marry the Kazekage" _-Konoha Council woman 2._ The Konoha council woman placed the 2 files on the table so the Suna council members could look at them and make a decision. "Who was he 3rd kunoichi?" _-Suna Council member 2._ "A hyuga that the head of the Hyuga clan would not allow into an arranged marriage" _-Konoha Council woman 1._ Suna's council members knew that the Hyuga they talked about was Hinata, the head of the Hyuga's daughter.

"We've made a decision. We choose Yamanaka Ino." _-Suna Council man 1._ "I'm surprised. Why did you choose her over Haruno Sakura? Especially since Haruno and the Kazekage know each other" _-Konoha Council man 1._ "Because the Yamanaka is the head of her clan, has a clan jutsu, and despite knowing Haruno, the Kazekage does not trust her because of her obsession with the Uchiha." _-Suna Council woman 2._ "All good points. Now to come up with a plan to get them near each other" _-Konoha Council man 3._

"Let's send the Yamanaka on a mission where she would have to take care of a child in Suna" _-Konoha Council man 2._ "Better yet. Let's make her guard the orphaned child of one of the Suna wind lords, since they are required to stay near the Kazekage for protection" _-Suna council man 4._ "That sounds like a perfect plan. Konoha could you assign her the mission and rank it as an A class mission?" _-Suna Council woman 2. "_ Consider it done. She'll be in Suna within 3 days" _-Konoha Council man 1._

Feel free to R&R. I would like to thank Shizuka Kino for the review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hokage tower**  
Ino sat outside the hokage office waiting to be called inside. Since the war ended, she hadn't been called in for a mission and she suspected that it was because the hokage thought she wasn't over her father's death yet. Genma stepped out of the hokage office and waved at me.

Kakashi: "You can come in now, Ino."

Ino stepped in and noticed that Lord Kakashi looked tired. However, he was still reading his favorite little book.

Kakashi:"I have a mission for you."

Kakashi sighed, put his book down, and looked at Ino.

Kakashi: "I know you haven't had a mission in a while, but you were specifically asked for...It's an A rank mission...However, if you decide that you are not ready to take on a high rank mission, I'm sure I can work something out with the contractor."

Ino: "What's the mission about?"

Lord Kakashi handed Ino a scroll containing all the mission details and Ino quickly began reading through it.

Ino: "When does the mission start, since there's no start date on the scroll."

Kakashi: "You leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. Kotetsu and Genma will accompany you to the sand village since they have a mission there too. That was all."

The hokage picked up his book again so Ino bowed and walked out of the hokage's office.

Ino walked out of the hokage tower planning on what she would pack for the mission. She decided that she should probably visit Temari since she was in Konoha on ambassador business and ask what was absolutely necessary for Suna.

 **Temari's apartment**  
Ino knocked on Temari's door and patiently waited.

Temari: "Hey Ino! Come in."

Temari pulled Ino into her temporary apartment by the neck of her shirt and gave her a quick tight hug.

Temari: "Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Ino shook her head and sat on the couch.

Ino: "I actually came by to ask what was an absolute necessity in Suna."

Temari's facial expression changed from happiness to one of utter surprise.

Temari: "What?...Why do you want to know that?"

Ino: "I leave for a mission in Suna tomorrow and I'll be staying for at least a month."

Temari's expression changed once again.

Temari: "I hope you brought some paper and a pen because it's a long list."

 **The next morning**  
Ino barely got any sleep the previous night because she was excited and nervous and about her mission. She had spent most of her day gathering the long list that Temari had given her and spent a part of her night informing her friends that she had a mission so she needed someone to water her house plants.

Ino and her luggage were standing by the village gates waiting for Kotetsu and Genma to arrive. After 30 minutes of waiting, they finally arrived.

Ino: "Are you two ready to go?"

Genma and Kotetsu each grabbed one of Ino's bag and began walking.

Ino: "I can carry my own stuff!"

Ino walked after them.

Genma: "We don't want you to strain yourself, princess."

Kotetsu nodded then winked at Ino.

Ino: "I'm not that weak." Ino fake pouted and beamed them a smile.

I would like to thank Smartasswolf23 for the review and suggestion of naming the characters that are talking.

R&R are appreciated


End file.
